Ichigo The Lightning Reaper
by RealitySyn
Summary: (REWRITTEN PROLOGUE CH. POSTED) Cole activates the RFI, sacrificing himself to kill The Beast and saving the world from annihilation. But things have turn for the worse as a new organization has taken root to exterminate all conduits and it is up to Ichigo along with Cole as his zanpaku-tô spirit to stop them. Pairings undecided.


Prologue (Rewrite)

**AN: I Looked over at the last two chapters and after reading a couple of fanfics (another reason why chapter 2 isn't up besides school work and procrastination), I then looked back at my story and didn't like how things were so I'll be rewriting the chapters to what I deem fit and to hopefully raise the overall quality of the fanfic.**

Cole had just defeated The Beast but not without loss; Cole along with his friends with the exception of Zeke, had died from the effects of the ray field inhibitor along with other inactive conduits (super-powered humans) that were on the western hemisphere of the planet. Of course the whole incident didn't happen without drawing attention from Soul Society. Ever since the ray sphere blast, there was a large increase of souls that entered into the Rukongai. Some died from the blast, others died from the plague: leftover ray field energy that contaminated the environment and any living being and either killed them off or mutated them. 12th company Research & Development had been tracking and taking samples of the radiation to make sense of what is causing it to spread; that was until The Beast showed up.

Since then, Soul Society had been sending scouts to report back The Beast's movement and to observe it in combat for a potential weakness. Weeks had passed and they weren't successful in finding a weak point, so they decided to launch a full scale battle against it, that was until when the radiation that it leaked from its body suddenly disappeared and thousands of more souls entered the Rukongai. They came to the conclusion that someone or something must of defeated The Beast. Of course the idea of a mere human defeating something of a powerful nature was absurd but what other theory was there that explained its disappearance? It certainly wasn't a menos-class hollow, they already scanned it for any hollow reishi but found no trace of any hollow spiritual pressure, which debunked the possibility of it escaping through a garganta.

There was also the possibility of a hollow, specifically a menos-class, defeated the monstrosity since during its presence, hollow attacks were at a peak highest but at the same time only one or two menos-class really appeared and their spiritual pressure wasn't as strong as The Beast. Since then, they deemed The Beast dead... or so they thought. After the Empire City Event, the rest of the world is thrown in panic. To prevent the "Empire Event", the leaders of each countries came together and formed D.A.B. : Defense Against Bioterrorism. Using Dr. Wolfe's notes on conduits, they were able to create anti-conduit weapons based off the ray field inhibitor to subdue and even kill conduits, active or not to ensure "safety" and "protection". A year has passed and already there's an estimate of over 357 D.A.B. bases around the globe.

Now a new legacy begins with a teen boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, who's a high school student in a Karakura Town. But he's no ordinary boy, he's become a soul reaper to protect the ones around him, but not only is he a soul reaper... he's a conduit and knows that by being one, his family and friends are at risk from the government knowing and taking them away. His only help is Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper, and Cole MacGrath, former Prime Conduit and now zanpaku-tô spirit.

**So what do you think? A big improvement from before? The reason why I went with D.A.B instead of the DUP is because 1, I have yet to play inFAMOUS: Second Son, so I don't know how the DUP's soldiers fight. 2, If I try to incorporate the DUP then I would have to put Augustine in the story and I really don't know anything about her personality so wouldn't be able to portray her correctly. Update times are sketchy but it'll be when I have enough spare time. Until next time!**


End file.
